


The price of an Akuma

by GoodCringeyWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Fanfiction, Identity Reveal, Laydiren, Lila - Freeform, Marichat, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, No Miraculouses, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, didn't plan anything, hope you like it, miraculous - Freeform, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodCringeyWriter/pseuds/GoodCringeyWriter
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug have saved the day! Sort of...They got trapped in a world without Tikki and Plagg- no Ladybug and Chat Noir.No Hawkmoth.No one like that. No Ladybug, nothing.How will the two fair when they find out they are the only two who remember? When everyone is different.
Relationships: AlyaNino - Relationship, Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette rushed down the road to school, "Ahhh, I'm late, I'm late, late!" She huffed, opening the door to Mrs.Bustier. "I-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bustier!" The class stopped and stared at Marinette, Alya was holding back a grin as Marinette stopped next to Adrien on the way to her seat and stared. "Hi, Marinette." He said, calmly, smiling up at the bluenette. "Hi beautiful, lovely Adrien we're having- Uh- I'm- Hi, lovely beautiful Adrien we're- aww..." Alya burst out laughing as Marinette continued, sitting down and hiding in her arms. 

"Girl, you are hopeless!" Alya laughed as she patted her best friend's back. "Don't remind me," Marinette whined.

After Mrs. Bustier had given out the homework, everyone started leaving. 'Did you hear?' Juleka whispered behind Marinette. 'Someone got akumatised, calling themselves the"Dimension Switcher"' "Uhhh, I have to go... help my parents, hahah, bye, Alya!" Marinette lied, running out of class. "Sorry Nino, last minute photoshoot! Gotta run!" Adrien fibbed also leaving. Alya and Nino shared a look of confusion. Marinette ducked around a corner, Adrien doing the same all the way across the school. "Tikki, spots on!" | "Plagg, claws out!" 

"Hello there, My Lady~!" Chat Noir purred, balancing on his baton. "Not now kitty, we should deal with the Akuma!" Chat sighed, "Whatever you say, Bugaboo." Ladybug swung her yoyo, flying through the air gracefully until she landed on the Eiffel Tower where Dimension Switcher was standing. "Ladybug, Chat Noir." She said, stalking closer. "I've been waiting for you." Chat Noir grinned, "Are we that worthy?" He taunted as Ladybug got in a battle ready pose. "Hawkmoth wants your Miraculouses... I want to send you away. FOREVER!" Dimension Switcher lunged at them, Chat Noir spinning his baton and whacking her away, "M'Lady, any plans?" Ladybug looked around, she couldn't make up a plan. Her head was fuzzy. "I-I don't feel good, Chat.." Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, she had a blue portal mark on her cheek. "My lady!" Chat yelled, grabbing her shoulders. Dimension Switcher took that moment to strike, she hit him with the same mark. "Argh!" He yelped, falling over from the shock, knocking Ladybug with him. "M...y la...dy...!" Ladybug heard, before she fell unconscious... "What did you do to her?!" Chat Noir yelled, throwing punches, whisking his baton about, everything he could to his Dimension Switcher, but he couldn't, his head was feeling fuzzier, and fuzzier. "I ....en.... away!..... li....ou!" Chat Noir looked up confused, what had she said? He didn't hear.. it was like static was fuzzing his brain, he couldn't think, couldn't see. He just... Poof, he fell over, next to his lady, unconscious. "What's going on?" Alya said, looking at the top of the Eiffel Tower, when she turned she saw time as if it was slowing down, people were freezing where they were. "What's-" Alya's voice stopped, she gripped Nino's hand harder, he wasn't moving, she could feel her movements stopping, heart slowing, 'Ladybug, Chat Noir... help us-' Alya thought, before the wave of freeze hit her. 

(Note, sorry for short chapter!!)


	2. New World, new me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realises he's the only one who can remember Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth.  
> Marinette's head is foggy, barely able to handle herself in her first day in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm SO sorry this took so long, but I started watching a new show, and then there was school, and babysitting and AH! Sorrryyy!! Plus my older brother just turned sixteen, and he's needy so... if you read this, thanks! Now, you should probably read the chapter... Sorry again!

Marinette woke up and rubbed her head, it hurt... "Mm, morning, Tikki.. wait, who's Tikki?" Marinette groaned as she rolled out of bed, and jumped up to change.

Rushing to throw on her jacket and grab her purse, Marinette ran down her trapdoor.

"Alya!" Marinette yelled, running across the street, Alya turned and started to smile at Marinette when her eyes widened. "Mari, look out!!"

Marinette turned to see a car wizzing towards her. Then, a flash of blond hair and stripped shirt came barrelling into her. 

"Marinette! Are you okay!?" Adrien's worried voice came. Marinette looked at the street, still shocked. "Th- yeah... uh-uhmm... th-th-thanks, A-Adrien.." Marinette blushed as Adrien helped her up.

"I wonder where Ladybug and Chat Noir are.." Adrien mumbled, he directed it subtlety to Marinette.

"Who?" Adrien stared wide-eyed at her, then smiled. "Nothing, are you okay?" Marinette nodded, gasping as Alya strangled her in a hug.

\--+Sitting here class, like, study hall+--

Marinette was staring at Adrien, he seemed kind of distressed. "You should go check on him." Alya said, waggling her eyebrows.  
Marinette blushed and shook her head, "No! He.... looks like he wants to be alone..." There was a kind of sadness to her voice.

Marinette sat down across from Adrien, glaring behind her at Alya. "Huh, oh, hi Marinette." Adrien said in his normal and calm voice, "H-hi, Ad-Adrien.." 

The two sat in an awkward silence for a bit.. "What'cha working' on?" Adrien leaned over to peek at Marinette's book, who squeaked and tried to close it Too late! Adrien saw the new designs she was working on. "Wow, Marinette! Those are amazing!" Marinette was drawing a dress that seemed to have been inspired by ladybugs.

"Marinette..." Adrien said after a while, "Umm... do you really not know Ladybug and Chat Noir..?" 

Marinette closed her eyes, images flashed behind her eyes of Marinette in a red suit. A boy behind a mask flirting with her and Marinette telling him to focus.

"I... I don't know..."

Adrien's eyes light up, maybe... maybe someone remembered?!

"... Ladybug..." Marinette whispered, Adrien had gone back to work. But Marinette's hands were shaking too much to continue so she smiled at Adrien and excused herself to leave.

Hiding inside of a school bathroom stall, Marinette looked inside of her little purse.

No Tikki.

Heart racing, hands shaking, Marinette felt her ears.

No earrings.

Tikki was gone, Marinette's earrings were gone.

And no one knew Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Meaning, Marinette had gone back to the worthless girl she was before.

Little did she know, Adrien had his suspicions of who his Lady was when Marinette had made these realisations.  
'I'm coming my lady, I will find you.' Adrien thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I have SO much homework!!! And sorry, again, that this is so late! Anyway, I'm writing a new story for any Merlin fans! It will be posted soon, no idea when, but soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette gulped as she held the purse tightly.

What happened?

Oh right..

The Akuma... Dimension Switcher.... and Chat! Where was he?

Was he okay?

And what about Alya, mama and papa?

If she was in a different dimension, were they okay?

What about Hawkmoth? Did Tikki and Plagg have to find different people to get to be Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Ah! She was starting to panic!

Outside of the bathroom, in the library, Adrien was starting to worry. 

"Hey, Alya. Is Marinette okay?"

Alya gave him a sly look, "Why?" She dragged out the word.

"Because she went to the bathroom like, 20 minutes ago.."

Alya looked towards the door, "Huh. I'll go check on her. Nino!"

Nino walked over and Alya whispered something to him and Nino looked at Adrien.

As Alya left she looked back and saw Nino sling an arm around Adrien's shoulder and lead the blond back to his table.

Alya entered the bathroom and Marinette's breath hitched.

"Mari?" Alya called out.

"Y-yeah, wh-what's up?"

"You okay girl? Adrien was getting worried." Alya teased, leaning on Marinette's stall door.

"But, girl what are you doing in there? He said you'd been in here for 20 minutes. You okay? You need a... lad-"

"NO! ALYA!" Marinette whined, bursting out the door. 

Marinette's brain wracked, and the best excuse she came up with was: "I was just getting so flustered around Adrien so-so I had to run!"

Alya nodded, grinning from ear to ear, already having assumed that.

Alya hooked her arm through her friends. "Come on, also, have you told Nino you like Adrien, yet?"

"What?" Marinette looked at her confused. Alya glanced at her. "You know, you guys went on a date a while ago. To the zoo? It went pretty well. Other than you being all 'er-ah-eummm!'"

Marinette's eyes widened, 'That's right... the only reason Nino and Alya got together was because of the Akuma and because we locked them in a cage together. That must mean, oh no...'

"Nino still likes me!?"

Alya looked at Marinette, "Did you hit your head?"

Marinette groaned, "I think... you should take Nino on a.... 'Marinette doesn't like you so this is her apology' outing!" 

Alya ignored what Marinette said, and the two walked back in silence.

-+Meanwhile, what happened with the boys+--

"So, Adrien, did Marinette say anything about me?

"Huh?"

"You know, she's my crush, did she say anything to me?" Nino looked at Adrien in confusion.

"Oh- uh, she was just sitting there cause Alya told her to for a minute.."

Nino looked down, and sighed. "Do you think she likes me, at all?"

Adrien leaned back, "Maybe? Marinette doesn't let her emotions on very often.. well, romantic emotions."

Nino laughed, "True, dude... true..."

The two continued to work when Nino suddenly blurted, "She seemed to like you a lot though.."

Adrien looked at him, "What?"

Nino nodded, "She just... looks at you different... like.. a lot more passion..."

Adrien looked dumbfounded. "Well, maybe it's because I look like Chat Noir and he's pretty cool."

Nino gave him sad eyes. "There's another guy...?"

Adrien shook his head, "The super hero? Chat Noir?"

Nino laughed and shook his head, a real laugh, not a dry one, "You might mean a model, but at least I can know she's just inspired!

The girls walked in and Adrien and Marinette made eye contact, then Marinette and Nino.

She felt awful, Marinette did not want to have to explain that she didn't like him.

Even if they was in the wrong universe, neither wanted to hurt Nino..

But they had to, Adrien knew of Marinette's crush on Chat Noir, and Marinette was used to having an Alya and Nino duo trying to get her and Adrien together.

"Oh, yeah, Mari. Aren't you and Adrien in a group project? What are you guys doing?"

Adrien glanced at his notebook, which in Marinette's handwriting said 'ART AND DESIGN'

"We're doing Art and Design!" He blurted out, Alya rolled her eyes and Nino smiled.

"Of course the two of you would have something like that." Nino teased.

\--+Time Skip+--

Adrien and Marinette sat on the floor of Marinette's bedroom, both trying to act, what they thought was, normal.

"S-so... umm... what should-d we make..?"

Adrien looked at Marinette, twisting where his ring used to be.

"Maybe we could make something and the two of us could model it?"

Marinette went red, "M-Model?! T-together?! Yes I woul- I mean, yeah... su-sure.."

"So, I was thinking we do something based off of Ladybug and Chat Noir- I-I mean-"

"You do remember them!" Adrien yelled, leaning over a flustered Marinette.

(I was going to add art, so that will be the next chapter thing)

"I-I.... uhmmm... yes..?"

Adrien realised their position and hopped off, "I'm so sorry, Marinette! I didn't mean to- wait, so we're the only two to remember them?"

Marinette shrugged, blushing red.

"That... might... well! We should, I guess people would think it's an original idea.. because I guess here it is.."

He had an awkward smile on his face and Marinette nodded, eyes on her sketch book.

Adrien peeked over her shoulder and didn't notice Marinette tense as she started on a dress based off Chat Noir and a suit-like thing based off of Ladybug.

Adrien smiled, she seemed to have almost every detail down.. as if she had years to study both of them... up close..

Adrien stared at Marinette.

Eyes widening

What if... Marinette was his Lady...

Unknown to him, Marinette was also think that Adrien might be her Kitty..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't find a good photo and I also couldn't add one that I drew so..  
> No photo! I'm so sorry!  
> Edit on later: I'm sorry I'm not constant with this story, I will try harder to be!!  
> Also, any MHA fans, who thinks I should write MHA story(s) and make one shots for them? (And all the other things I write)
> 
> Also, thank you all fro reading this story!  
> Author out!

After a while, Adrien had left and Marinette started going crazy.

She had no one to talk to.

No one to theorise with, even though she didn't do that often.

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Marinette groaned, flopping on her bed. She made a crying sound and hugged her pillow.

"Tikkkiii! I wish you were here... how would we even get home?"

Marinette stared at her room walls, they had even more pictures of Adrien, and some of Nino, too!

It's funny, if Nino and Alya didn't get together...

Would Marinette and Nino be.... a thing...?

****

Adrien laid on his bed, starfish mode activated.

He stared at his ceiling.

He couldn't stop thinking.

Normally, he'd talk with Plagg about this, but.... Plagg wasn't there...

Adrien looked at the cabinet where Plagg's cheese was kept.

'What would I put in there?' He thought, getting up and crouching beside it.

He was slightly scared to open in.

Reaching out, Adrien grabbed the handle.

His heart was beating fast, he didn't know why.

He was about to open in when Nathalie knocked on his door, scaring him.

"Adrien, lunch is ready."

"U-um, coming Nathalie!"

He stared at the cabinet for a moment before walking out.

Adrien's mind wandered to Marinette.

Her blue bell eyes,

Like Ladybugs,

Her midnight blue hair, always in pigtails,

Like Ladybugs!

The way she always seemed so focused,

Like Ladybug!

It just made sense!!

Perfect. Sense.

****

Marinette was sitting at the table for dinner, pushing the food around on her plate.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette looked at her mother, "I'm fine, mama! Just thinking."

Marinette smiled at her parents. Kissing their heads she retreated back up to her room.

Marinette sighed, she hadn't even realised but she'd grabbed some macrons for herself and Tikki.

Biting back the wave of sadness, Marinette put the plate down and sadly took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS SHORT!  
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the love I've been getting on this story and my other one!
> 
> I'm so glad that everyone likes this.  
> I'll try making the next one longer, but I've been having some difficulties with where this story is going.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	5. I promised myself I would never do this.... Authors Note.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ******

****I swore I would never do this, but I need to know if this is wanted!!  
I want, no, need to know what Fandoms you are all a part of!!  
I want to make a one shot book of multi-fandoms and I'm only really a part of a few, any work. Anime, TV shows, Movies, I'll try my hardest to go through them to make your preferred shows/everything else!** **

****

****And if you have any specific prompts for specific shows, or even just prompts you want for any show, movie/anime, comment em!!** **

****Once again... I'm so sorry...** **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE IM SORRY

Guys, Im so sorry but my laptop is broken so these chapters are going to take way longer because I'll be doing it on my phone now and I make alot more mistakes on here.   
I'm really sorry, and I'm trying to get my Laptop fixed so, hopefully I can!!


	7. Chapter 5

Adrien sadly looked at his phone, if he didn't have Ladybug, who were his photos about? And when he says it sucks, it does.

Lila.

Everywhere.

She apparently had him fooled here. Marinette too, judging by Lila's instagram, and multiple pictures of the entire class.

Who knows, maybe Lila was nicer here?

____

Marinette flipped through her books, sketch and school.

And her designs, in her opinion, were way better in the other world. These ones were so... boring! And the colour schemes!? Eurgh!!

She could really help her other her. Flipping through her book, she landed on an unfinished one. Marinette frowned at it, in the corner was what had happened that day. 

‘Lila and Adrien are so cute! I’m so jealous of her, though. Nino still has a crush on me, it’s so crazy! But Lila was so sweet today, she said my designs looked great, and I should keep working’

“THAT LIAR!” Marinette yelled, slamming the book closed. She looked around for an empty notebook and copied, very angrily, the note and every other diary entry that was there.

_____At School_____

Marinette sat in her seat, she had a frown on her face. Alya had tried to figure out why Marinette had such a look.

Adrien was sitting in front of them, when Lila strutted in.  
She walked over and sat in Nino’s seat- Marinette guessed that wasn’t his seat in this world- and leaned over to hug Adrien, he tensed slightly but hugged her back. Lila turned and smiled, SMILED, at Marinette like they were great friends.

“Hey Mari! We still on tonight?”  
Marinette smiled slightly, “Ah, sorry… I have a lot to do at home.” Lila and Alya gave Marinette a look that said ‘are-you-serious?’  
She gave them an apologetic look as their teacher walked in and she looked at the front.

Adrien looked up at Marinette, then Alya, then Lila. He turned to the front and smiled slightly at this Lila.  
She was hugging his arm and listening intently to Miss. Boustier.  
___

Marinette was gritting her teeth, a smile forced onto her face.

“Yo, Mari, you good?” Alya asked, nudging her shoulder.  
Marinette looked away from the disgusting scene in front of her.

Lila and leaning heavily on Adrien, arms wrapped around the blond as she used her phone. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but was also on his phone.

“Yeah- uh, how long have they been dating..?” Marinette asked, laughing awkwardly.

“Almost three months, I thought you knew that already?”  
“Oh- I- uh- forgot..”  
“Well, remember next time! We’re throwing a party, remember? Have you finished those matching scarves yet?”  
“Oh… almost..”  
_That’s why I was making scarves, _Marinette thought bitterly, she’d honestly left them. “How long until the party?” She whispered, Alya pulled a face and laughed. “Two days,”__

__Marinette was sewing the scarves, crying. Normally, Tikki would comfort her, which just made her cry harder._ _

__Marinette’s sobs were surprisingly quiet and she was still sewing just as well as she would as if she wasn’t crying._ _

__She was pissed that Lila was nice here, cause she made it hard to hate her. And Marinette really, really wanted to hate her!_ _

__But no, she was making matching scarves for Adrien and _Lila _.___ _

____Her phone dinged and Marinette sniffed, looking over she saw a text from Alya._ _ _ _

____**Rena Rouge; Hey, girl! Since this was Adrien’s surprise, and I know! I was meant to pick up the scarves! But I can’t, so Adrien’s coming instead of me. Hope the scarves are finished, he’ll be there in like 2 minutes.** _ _ _ _

____Marinette stabbed her finger with a needle and yelped, “Adrien’s coming!?” Marinette jumped up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, “Tikki- oh..” Marinette threw water on her face as a new wave of tears came rushing out._ _ _ _

____She quickly changed out of the clothes she’d dubbed as her ‘sad pjs’ and into her normal clothes._ _ _ _

____“Marinette, you’re friend’s here!” Tom called from downstairs and Marinette went running down, “A-Adrien! Up here!” She called, going back up before her parents could drag them into a conversation._ _ _ _

____“The almost are scarves!” Marinette mentally cursed herself as she let Adrien in. “Th-the scarves are al-almost done…” She whispered, sitting back down at her desk chair, leaving the chaise to Adrien._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, so uh… h-how do you like Lila here?” Adrien asked, freezing at the wording.  
“She’s okay- I mean great!” _ _ _ _

____The two sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Adrien broke it, “Marinette, are we really the only people who remember Ladybug and Chat Noir?”_ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARK! Sorry! There is a small TW, Unintentional self harm, I've written where it is, but sorry this chapter took so loenggg!! Enjoy!

Marinette froze, she looked at Adrien. “Wh-what?” Adrien stood up and walked over to her, he looked at Marinette with a such a passion, and curiosity. “I-I guess? I don’t know..”

Adrien had such a pleading look, he looked slightly defeated and went back to sit down on her chaise. “W-well, how’s Lila?” She asked, adding the finishing touches on Lila’s scarf. “She’s fine,”

The two were sitting in silence when Marinette slid a finished project over to him. It was a Chat Noir themed jacket, it had his same zipper and paw print and batons all around.

Adrien’s eyes widened and he smiled gently. He looked over at a widely blushing Marinette who was putting the two scarves into a bag. Her hands were shaking from embarrassment.

Adrien hugged Marinette as he left and Marinette watched him leave. “Adrien!” She yelled, running after him.

“I-I wanted to tell you! I-I love you! And I’m really-really sorry t-to tell you this cause I-I know you’re with Lila! An-and I’m L-L- I can’t tell you, b-but I r-really want to be with you!” Marinette blurted out.

“Hm, what’s up, Marinette?” Adrien asked, Marinette was on the last step and he was at the door. “U-uhm…. H-have a good night,A-Adrien..” She blushed, looking down at her feet, Adrien smiled at her. “Bye, Marinette. Have a good night!” He left and she stared at the door for a while, before trudging upstairs.

___

“Father!” Adrien cried out, his dad had his back to Adrien. “No, Adrien. This is final.” Adrien could feel the sting at the corner of his eyes. And he ran off to his room, past Nathalie, past his Father, into his room and he slammed the door.

Now, normally, Plagg would be there to comfort him, do something funny, and/or stupid, to cheer him up. Even if he denied it. 

**(TW: Unintentional selfharm)**

Adrien grabbed his hair, he didn’t pull on it. His _Father_ would notice if something was wrong. He removed his fingers from his hair and gripped his forearms tightly- tight enough the blood stopped flowing normally.

Adrien had zoned out, he winced when he heard knocking, it startled him. He looked down at his arms and saw the red hand marks, even a few droplets of blood from where his small nails had dug into his skin.

**(TW: Over)**

Adrien opened his door, he’d pulled his sleeves down. Nathalie stood staring at her clipboard, “Your Chinese lesson has been cancelled, and dinner will be served in 20 minutes. If you want to shower beforehand, I would suggest to do so… now, are you alright?” Nathalie reached up and felt his forehead. “You’re a bit hot, take a shower and lie down. Dinner will be brought here.”

Adrien walked into his bathroom, staring at himself he saw his eyes kind of puffy, but he hadn’t cried. Stripping down he walked into the shower and turned on the water, he flinched when it was cold, but it quickly warmed up.

Adrien sighed, happy for the warm water. He stared at the wall. He grabbed his shampoo and put a little on his hand scrubbed his hair, he let it sit for a bit before washing it out.

Once finished, Adrien heard the door open. Nathalie knocked on the bathroom door, “Adrien, I’ve left your dinner on your desk.”  
“Thank you!”  
There was no response from Nathalie, other than the door of his bedroom closing.

Adrien sighed, exiting and sitting down, he started eating. Feeling very upset.


	9. Guys, Update

Okay, so, I'm going to rewrite this entire thing and put as ONE chapter on a different story with the same name!  
I'm sorry this was a tedious process, and I'm sorry that I lost motivation for this story. So, I will be making it up to you by putting on **1** post.  
Eat some food,  
Drink some water,  
Take care of yourselves, <3


End file.
